


Ai and Cecil are a Couple (and it Took Us Some Time to Realize That)

by iFanClover



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Also Some Small Hints of RanRei if You Look Deep Enough, Crack Treated Seriously, Except Syo, I Guess Masato Has Some Shavings of it Too, It’s His Turn to Use the Braincell in This One, M/M, Secret Relationship, Serious Shitpost, Spying, They’re All Kinda Just Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFanClover/pseuds/iFanClover
Summary: STARISH has had something on their minds for a while now. Every few days or so, Cecil would announce that he’s leaving to do something and wouldn’t return until later in the evening. They didn’t blink an eye at it the first few times. But as the rate of him leaving and coming back increased, they started to become concerned.The same would go for QUARTET NIGHT, but with Ai. He was beginning to go out more often than not, and would come back around 6 to 8 o’ clock. They didn’t see anything wrong with it at first, since he was returning around Reiji’s set curfew for him. But, it’s been happening more and more during the month, and they feel as if he might be doing something behind their backs.





	Ai and Cecil are a Couple (and it Took Us Some Time to Realize That)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I had at the beginning of the year, but stopped writing in February.
> 
> It took me this long to remember this was unfinished, go back to it, and finish writing it ;-;
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this though ^w^
> 
> Poor Syo and Masato, though.
> 
> I feel like I make involuntary make them suffer.

The first to find some evidence of Cecil’s whereabouts is Ren. He notices Cecil looking down at his phone with a smile he knows all too well. “Whatcha doin’, Cesshi?” he asks.

“O-Oh!!” Cecil brings his face up, the blush on his face quite apparent. “Hi, Ren.”

Ren raises an eyebrow. “You didn’t answer my question.” He repeats, “Whatcha doin’, Cesshi?”

“N-Nothing!!” Cecil chuckles lightly. “I was just watching some funny cat videos on my phone!”

“Ooooohh.” Ren leans in. “Can I see?”

Cecil immediately clutches his phone to his chest. “N-No, it’s okay!! I was just starting to stop watching them for today!”

“Aww, boo.”

Cecil stands up and walks out of the room right when Syo walks in. “What’s up with Cecil?” he asks Ren.

“I was kinda pestering him a bit, and it gave me a little bit of intel on what he might be doing~”

~~~~~

The first to discover a bit about Ai’s past time is Camus. Ai has left his phone in the living room, and curiosity sadly got the better of him. He picks it up and finds that it hasn’t been turned off and left with his messages app open. One of the users Ai has been messaging recently catches his eye.

“‘My Prince’?” Camus mutters. He opens up that cartridge of messages and skims through the most recent chats. “‘You are my dearest prince, and I am your knight in shining armor. I will do my best to keep you safe and happy.’” Camus softly chuckles. “I didn’t expect Mikaze to be a sap.

“Hey, Myu-chan!” Reiji strolls into the living room. “Whatcha reading?”

“Mikaze’s text messages to someone called ‘My Prince’.”

“Ooooohh!! Can I see? Can I see??”

“Kotobuki! Watch where you’re—“

“What are you doing with my phone?”

Reiji and Camus look over to Ai with his arms crossed. “Why is it in your hand, Camus?” The two stay silent as Ai glares at them. He sighs and takes his phone out of Camus’ hand. “Don’t look at my stuff behind my back, okay?”

~~~~~

The more they looked for clues, the closer they get to the conclusion they’re looking for. What sealed the deal for them was the time both units found Cecil and Ai talking on their phones.

Otoya peaks into Cecil’s room after hearing him laugh. He sees him on his phone, chatting and and chuckling and blushing. “Please, don’t be so formal!”

Masato walks by and spots the redhead looking into Cecil’s room. He approaches him and asks, “Ittoki, what are you doing?”

Otoya quietly shushes him. “Cecil’s talking on the phone with someone, and he seems really happy,” he whispers. Masato grows curious, and shamefully peers through the cracked open doorway with Otoya.

Cecil lets out a gasp and gets all flustered. “N-No, you’re the cute one!!” He cups his cheek in embarrassment. “Geez, you’re making me blush so much.”

“Who is he talking to?” Masato asks quietly.

“I don’t know,” Otoya whispers back.

Cecil sits up on his bed. “Another date? Really?? Aww~ You really are too sweet for me!”

Otoya and Masato‘s legs go stiff.

“A date?” Otoya says.

“A date??” Masato repeats.

“Tomorrow at 3? Okay, I’ll be there!” Cecil shifts his eyes around his room nervously, missing the spying Otoya and Masato. “I love you, too,” he says shyly. “See you tomorrow, my shining knight~” He ends the call and places his phone on his bedside drawer. Then, out of the blue, he flops face first into his pillow and screams.

Otoya and Masato leave the premises as quickly as their now partially stiff legs could take them. They need to tell everyone else about their great discovery.

~~~~~

Meanwhile, Ranmaru is the one to overhear Ai’s conversation over the phone. He walks out of his room to get a quick snack of bananas when he hears a chuckle coming from the youngest member’s room. Curiosity gets the better of him, and he goes to check it out.

“I apologize but I must,” he hears Ai say through the door. “I can’t bear making myself look like a fool in front of someone as cute as you.”

When has he learned to flirt like that? Last time Ranmaru checked, Ai would always be so painfully blunt.

Ai laughs again. “I wish I could see that. It’s always better in person. That reminds me, why don’t I take you out on another date?”

“Another date?!” Ranmaru shouts as quietly as he could as to not throw away his cover.

“Why don’t we meet up at 3? Our usual spot?”

What is this? Ai goes on dates?? Regularly???

“Then it’s settled. Before I go, let me remind you again that I love you so much, my dearest prince.”

Ranmaru staggers back in shock. Ai Mikaze. QUARTET NIGHT’s Ai Mikaze. _Their_ Ai Mikaze. On a date. With someone. Someone he likes. He’s in love. He’s so in love. Ranmaru’s speechless. Ai Mikaze of QUARTET NIGHT has a date. His own special someone. What is this? Why is this happening? He needs to tell someone. No, two people. Where are they? Where are those two??

~~~~~

“So, you’re telling all of us that Aijima-san has someone he likes?” Tokiya questions.

“Yes!! That’s exactly what I’m telling you!” Otoya pouts. “Why don’t you believe me?”

“I believe you, Otoya-kun,” Natsuki consoles. “I think it’s very cute that Cecil-kun has a person he likes very much! Ah~ Young love~!!”

“Natsuki, you’re not _that_ old.” Syo rolls his eyes.

Otoya turns to Masato with the most effective puppy eyes he could muster. Masato, who is one of the many people unable to resist it, caves in of course. “I saw it with my own two eyes as well.”

“WHAT?!” Tokiya stands up from his seat.

“Okay, _now_ you believe me when it isn’t me!!”

Ren smirks. “I saw this coming from a mile away.”

“Eh?” Syo turns to Ren. “Is that why you looked so mischievous back then?”

“Maybe so.”

“‘Maybe so.’ Blech,” Syo mocks under his breath. Natsuki giggles in response.

“Ittoki, how are we going to do this?” Masato asks.

Otoya shrugs. “I dunno. I’ve never dealt with something like this before. But for some reason, I got this burning intensity to strike down the person Cecil likes if they ever manage to hurt him.”

“God, what a big fat mood,” Ren says.

Tokiya sighs. “This sounds like a bad idea but—“

“Literally anything can be a bad idea.”

Tokiya shoots a nasty look at Syo. “As I was saying,” he turns back to Otoya and Masato, “this sounds like a bad idea but why don’t we have a careful watch on what happens? We all want Aijima-san to be safe, so why not make sure of it?”

“Yeah, that’s a bad idea.” Syo jumps up from his seat. “But I’m going with it because I feel like I have to. First thing’s first: we all need disguises! Everyone, get what you feel will help you blend in to society the most. We’ll meet back here tomorrow at 2.” He triumphantly walks away from the group and towards the dorm rooms.

“Since when did he decide himself to be leader?” Ren raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, but it does make him look very manly!” Natsuki says.

~~~~~

“Yes, I told you fifty times already!!” Ranmaru groans. He actually told them about forty-five times, but he’s close.

“Well, golly!!” Reiji smacks his face cheek with his hand. “I wasn’t expecting that text session to be legit!”

“Please don’t say legit ever again,” Camus mutters.

“Anyways, Ai has a boyfriend. And he’s strangely good at flirting with them. It’s creepy. Really fucking creepy.” Ranmaru thinks back to hearing Ai talk like that through the door and shudders. “I don’t like it. Not at all. Nope.”

Reiji takes one finger and puts it up to his lips. Ranmaru’s lips. “Ssssshh~” he whispers. “Ai Ai is a good boy.”

“Please stop talking about me as if I’m some kind of child.”

Reiji, Ranmaru, and Camus turn towards Ai.

“I’m going to bed now.” Ai walks up the stairs.

The three stay silent as Ai walks up the stairs and into his room. When they hear his door close, the coast has been made clear.

“How much do you think he heard?” Camus asks, his voice in a whisper.

“Hopefully not enough to know what’s going on,” Ranmaru replies.

“If he has a boyfriend, we should go follow him tomorrow to see if that’s true!” Reiji proposes.

“That’s a bad idea.”

“A terrible one.”

~~~~~

Syo stands in the lounge area, waiting for everyone else to arrive. He rubs his huge fake mustache with his finger as he waits for everyone else to come in. He would have been here with Natsuki, but Natsuki wanted his disguise to be a surprise. Hopefully, it actually is a surprise.

“Syo-chan!!”

Speaking of Natsuki, he’s here right now.

Syo turns around expecting to see Natsuki’s face, but no. It’s Piyo-chan. He got a face load of Piyo-chan. But, it isn’t just any regular Piyo-chan. It’s a really big Piyo-chan. A big, Natsuki-sized Piyo-chan.

“N-Natsuki?!”

“Surprise!!” Natsuki laughs from inside Piyo-chan. “Syo-chan! It’s me! I’ve become Piyo-chan!!”

He should’ve seen it coming. Of course Natsuki would choose Piyo-chan. Syo sighs. “Well, it’s a disguise at least.” He pats Natsuki’s head. “Good on ya, I guess.”

“Syo!” Otoya runs over to the two of them. “I’m ready to go!”

“Great, Otoya!” Syo turns around, but the first thing to catch his sight is Otoya’s footwear.

He’s wearing socks with sandals.

“Why?”

“Huh?”

Syo looks straight into Otoya’s eyes. “Why did you choose to do that? To me? To all of us?”

“You said we needed a disguise.”

“A disguise. Not a fashion disaster!”

Otoya backs away a little. “You’re getting a little too serious about this, Syo.”

“Espionage is supposed to be serious!!”

A very long breath. And another one. And another one.

Syo straightens his stance and slowly turns around.

“Why are you wearing that?”

Tokiya stands, still taking his long breaths.

“Like I said, a _disguise_. NOT A GODDAMN ASTRONAUT SUIT!!!”

Tokiya continues to breath.

“Tokiya can’t talk very well with that suit on,” Otoya tells Syo.

Syo lets out a frustrated groan. “Where are Ren and Hijirikawa?”

“Ochibi-chan!!” Ren desperately runs over and lunges at Natsuki. “M-Masa! He’s—“

“‘He’s’ what, Ren?”

“He’s. . .” Ren whimpers. “He’s gone!!”

“What?!” Syo shouts. “Did he seriously just bail on us?!”

“Actually, I’m right here.” Masato raises his hand. “I just put on a big hat and covered my mole with makeup.”

“Hey, who’s the new guy?” Otoya asks.

No.

No way.

There can’t be.

“Wow!! I didn’t expect a new idol to live in the Master Course dorms with us!” Natsuki exclaims. “My name’s Natsuki Shinomiya. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

Tokiya breathes.

Syo groans again and pulls Masato over. “Okay, out of everyone here, I’ll have to congratulate you on actually taking this seriously. I knew I could count on you.”

“Thank you, Kurusu.” Masato fixes his hat. “So, are we going on our way?”

“Not yet. We’ll have to leave after Cecil does, but we also have to make sure that the time between his departure and our departure is long enough so he doesn’t think that we’re following him.”

“I’m going out!! I’ll be back home soon!” Cecil calls. The rest of STARISH hear the door open and close.

“Alright, so he’s left. Now, we wait a couple minutes, and then we leave.”

“M-Masa. . .” Ren sadly stutters.

It’s at this moment Syo finally realizes what Ren’s been wearing. One of those fake gag glasses with the big nose and mustache, a tacky Hawaiian shirt, and high heels. “Otoya,” he says, “I take back everything I’ve said to you. This here is the _real_ fashion disaster.”

~~~~~

“I can’t believe we‘re actually doing this.”

Ranmaru and Camus stand in the kitchen wearing matching camouflage suits. Reiji bought them, of course.

“Aww!! You two look so good in them!” Reiji gushes. “I’m so happy to have two such handsome young men here with me!”

“Shut your peasant trap, old man,” Camus says, then goes back to licking his cake pop.

“Hey!! I’m not that old!” Reiji whines. “I still look hot in booty shorts! Right, Ran Ran??”

Camus looks at Ranmaru with disgust.

Ranmaru covers his face with his hands. He doesn’t want to answer.

“Anyways!!” Reiji pulls out his phone. “Ai Ai has already left the building and is going on his way to what looks to be a café! That must be where the date is taking place!! If we leave now, we’ll be able to get there on time without notice! We need to be sneaky though; we don’t want him to get suspicious.”

“What about what we’re wearing doesn’t look suspicious?” Ranmaru questions.

“It’s the way we go down with style!” Reiji claims. “We either try with style or die with style!!”

Camus raises his hand. “What if we just die?”

“There will not be any blood shed on our path today, my boys!!”

“If Ai was here, he’d think we’re all idiots,” Ranmaru mutters into his hands still covering his face.

“Trust me,” Camus finishes the last of his cake pop, “he already does.”

~~~~~

“Ai!!” Cecil runs up to Ai and engulfs him in a big hug.

Ai laughs softly. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” He runs a hand through Cecil’s hair. “It’s been too long since I got to hold you like this.”

Cecil purrs as Ai continues his wonderful technique. He’s never felt so much happiness like this until Ai became his. It’s amazing. Absolutely amazing.

“C’mon, let’s go get ourselves a table.” Ai takes Cecil’s hand in his, and the two make it over to their usual spot.

STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT watch the couple from afar. Cecil with Ai. Ai with Cecil. Unfathomable. How?? When did this happen???

“For you, my dear.” Ai slides a chair out for Cecil, causing the latter to chuckle.

“Ai, you didn’t have to.” His face has hints of pink at the cheeks. “But, if you insist.” He takes a seat and lets Ai push him in.

Ai sits down across from Cecil. “I was right. Your embarrassed expressions are much better when I’m able to see them.” He leans in. “And, might I add, cuter too.”

“A-Ai!!” Cecil laughs and lightly pushes Ai’s face away. “Don’t flatter me like that!”

It’s at this moment the two notice. Ai notices STARISH behind and spying on Cecil. And Cecil notices QUARTET NIGHT behind and spying on Ai. They all could use some work on blending in. However, the two don’t tell other. They just spend more time talking and chatting and flirting. Then their food comes, and now they’re feeding each other. They’re so painfully cute together. Who allowed this?

After finishing up the confetti cake, Ai gets an idea to get a reaction out of STARISH. “Cecil.”

“Hm?”

To Cecil’s surprise, Ai gets out of his seat and holds his chin up so he could look down into two beautiful emerald pools. “I don’t think I can stop myself. I want to kiss you so badly.”

“A-Ai?”

“May I kiss you, Cecil?”

Cecil is left speechless, but his actions are enough of an answer for Ai to continue. He closes his eyes and parts his lips a little. Ai gets the message, and slowly leans in. Their lips would’ve touched, if only someone were not to scream right before it happens.

“AAAAAHH!!!” came someone from behind Ai, followed by a strong slap over the mouth, silencing that scream.

“Quiet down, will you?! You almost blew our cover!!”

That voice. Ai knows it all too well. He quickly turns around to see Camus in the silencing grasp of a very angry Ranmaru and Reiji staring right at him.

“U-Um. . .” Reiji awkwardly giggles. “I think we’re a little bit too late.” Ranmaru and Camus look up at Ai who’s staring back down at them in disbelief. Why were they spying on him? How long has this been going on??”

“Rei-chan?!” shouts a familiar voice from behind Cecil. He quickly turns a 180 and sees four pairs of arms about to pull Otoya down.

“Otoya?!”

“. . . Crap.” Another familiar voice. Out from the bushes rises Syo in his big bushy fake mustache.

“Syo!” Cecil is shocked. “You grew facial hair that quickly?!”

“Yeah, and now I’m gonna shave.” Syo quickly rips off his fake mustache. “There.”

“O-Oh. . .” Cecil shakes his head. “Are you two the only ones?!”

“Actually. . .” One by one the rest of STARISH rises from their hiding spot. “We all came along because we were worried for you,” Ren says, his face now decorated with streams of mascara running down his cheeks.

“STARISH?! And Bootleg Masato??”

“I’m just wearing a hat and covered my mole with makeup.” Masato takes off his hat. “Is it the hat that’s making me unidentifiable?”

“It’s the molelessness of your face,” Syo says.

“Oh.” Masato looks down, a little more crestfallen than before. “Oh. . .”

Ai holds Cecil close to him. “Why were you all spying on us?”

Tokiya breathes.

Natsuki takes off Piyo-chan’s head. “Tokiya-kun says it’s because we found out that Cecil-kun was going out with somebody.”

Camus forcibly pulls Ranmaru’s hands off him. “The same would go for us, except it’s with Mikaze and his mystery boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

“I see.”

Cecil and Ai glance at each other. This situation is a complete mess. But, they couldn’t help but smile. Their group mates were worried about them and did all this just to make sure they’re safe. However, it’s kinda weird and a little creepy to say the least.

“Well, I guess that makes you my mystery boyfriend,” Ai says to Cecil.

Cecil lets out a small giggle. “I like that title. But, I’m not so mysterious anymore, aren’t I?”

“At least we don’t have to hide it anymore.” Ai pecks Cecil’s cheek. “Now, they know that you’re my prince.”

“And you’re my knight!”

“Aww~!!” Reiji releases a single tear. “They’re so cute together!”

“Okay, you can quit it with the PDA now?” Ranmaru covers his eyes. “I don’t know if I can handle that sappy shit.”

“Oh yeah!” Cecil turns around in Ai’s arms. “We’ll need to thank Masato for actually respecting our privacy.”

“You’re right,” Ai agrees. “I always knew we could trust him. I can’t believe your group actually brought someone else with them for this.”

“Masato’s literally right here with us!!” Syo yells. “Am I the only one who can see that?!”

**Author's Note:**

> And, well, that’s that!
> 
> Ehehe, it’s kinda a mess ;w;
> 
> I’m also kinda planning on writing a spin-off/sequel to this story that focuses on Ren and his journey to find the Masato he lost once and doesn’t want to lose again.
> 
> Even though Masato’s right next to him the entire time.
> 
> Stay tuned for The Disappearance of Masato Hijirikawa!!


End file.
